Taking Care of Cass
by hcsp1
Summary: When Cass gets a cold, Hiro leaves her under Baymax's medical care. The robot does help Cass get better, and he also helps her let go of some emotional baggage.


**I'm sick and this idea has been in my mind for some time. The most logical thing to do under these circumstances is to write this idea while I'm sick in my bed... Or at least, so I thought at the time of this upload.**

**Anyway, those of you who waited to the after-credits scene of "Big Hero 6" might recall a few parts during the credits where it's heavily implied that Hiro introduced Baymax to Cass. Some FanFictions I read featured her being fully aware of the robot (Including some of my own stories) but I don't recall ever reading something entirely focused on her and Baymax interacting, so I came up with this idea and now here it is for you to judge.**

**Hope you will enjoy it! Leave a review if you got something to say!**

* * *

Most people hate mornings. After a few amazing hours of just laying comfortably in bed, dreaming about whatever it is their mind is conjuring up during the night when their eyes are close, the sun puts an end to the wonderful feeling of sleeping by shinning its rays through the window.

Among most people who hate mornings, one can find Hiro Hamada, a 14 year old teenager with messy black hair and a bigger brain than most kids around his age. When the sun interrupted his sleep, he wasn't a bit happy about it, as he was trying to hide under his blanket in order to block out the light.

After a few seconds of useless objections to waking up, Hiro understood that it's no use for him to try and keep sleeping, as he needed to get ready for college. Yes, a 14 year old is going to college. It's all possible in the city of San-Fransokyo, especially if the resident is Hiro Hamada, who graduated High-School at the age of 13.

Hiro groaned as he got up and sat on his bed before stretching his muscles so that he could some what move. Once he got out of bed, he went over to his closet and took out his favorite red shirt with the picture of a robot on it and a pair of light brown pants. After he finished dressing up and brushing his teeth, Hiro sat down on his chair and turned his computer on in order to check for new Emails, or just go over the news while he ties his shoes.

There were no new Emails and the news were filled with the same reports praising the Super-Hero team known as "Big Hero 6", for stopping another crime the night before. Hiro smiled as he read that headline, seeing how he was the leader and founder of said Super-Hero team. After reading that article, Hiro turned to look at another bed positioned on the other side of his room. "_We are helping people, Tadashi. I hope you are proud._" He thought to himself with a smile, remembering his late older brother's will to help a lot of people.

Once his shoes were tied, Hiro picked up his trademark blue hoody jacket along with his backpack and a red luggage before heading out of his room and down the steps. The lower floor served as a kitchen, a living room, and a bed room for Hiro's aunt, Cass Hamada. Cass was also the owner of a popular café in San-Fransokyo, called "The Lucky Cat Café", which was located one floor under her multi-used room.

Usually, by the time Hiro woke up and was about to head out for the institute, Cass would have already been up and about, preparing everything before customers start to come in. Only this morning, Hiro found her still lying in her bed; he was also debating if she was still asleep, or awake and just too lazy to get up. He could sometimes justify her for that.

"Aunt Cass?" Hiro asked as he got closer to her. When she lifted her head just a bit, he realized that she was indeed awake. But he also realized that she wasn't feeling all that well, based on her pale face and the fact she could barely open her eyes.

"Good morning, Hiro." She mumbled. "How are you feeling, Sweetie?"

"How am I feeling?" Hiro asked her in shock, placing the red luggage he was carrying on the floor and hurrying up to check on her. "By the way you look, I should ask how you're feeling." He said while putting his hand on her forehead. "Aunt Cass, you are burning up!" He exclaimed.

"I know…" She sighed. Cass hated it whenever a fever would catch her, forcing her to stay in bed and not work. "I started to feel it last night, before going to sleep." She told her nephew.

"Is there anything I can do?" Hiro asked her. "Do you want me to bring you something? Do you want me to skip classes today so that…?"

"No, Hiro!" Cass cut him off. "You don't need to skip classes because of me, I'll be fine." She objected to his idea. "Just put the sign on the door that we're close today." She told him.

"I can't leave you alone…" Hiro was about to argue just as his eyes landed on the red luggage he was carrying with him. "Then again, I don't need to." The young teen said with a smile before he turned back to face his aunt.

"What do you mea… Ow!" Cass suddenly screamed after Hiro pinched her. Just then, the red device on the floor started blinking and before Cass could have asked Hiro why he did what he did, a big and chubby white robot inflated from the device.

The robot looked at the boy and aunt before he stepped out of his charging pod and headed towards both of them. "Hello." It said while waving its arm once he stood in front of Cass. "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

"Are you leaving Baymax to take care of me?" Cass asked her nephew, who nodded at the question.

"Yes. I can't leave you alone like this, but I can't miss classes either, so this seems like the ultimate solution." Hiro smiled at her before turning to face his robotic friend. "Baymax, I'm counting on you to take care of my aunt while I'm gone. Can you do that?"

"I am programmed to help anyone in need of my assistance." The robot said, Hiro nodding at him just as he heard a car hunk from outside.

"These are probably the gang." He said after hearing the noise. "I have to go." Hiro leaned in to kiss his aunt's forehead. "Feel better, Aunt Cass. You are in good hands." He smiled at her before hurrying down the stairs and out of the café.

"Bye, Hiro!" She called after him before looking at Baymax, who looked at her as well, waiting for her to say something about her state. At the beginning, Hiro tried to keep Baymax a secret from Cass, but she ended up discovering him and Hiro's new crime-fighting life by accident. Cass was proud of Hiro for his will to help out the people of San-Fransokyo, and the robot itself was also an easy sell thanks to his huggable design, and the fact that Tadashi built him. "So… what is that you do?" She eventually asked Baymax after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I will scan you now." Baymax said, catching the sick woman by surprise.

"It's not going to hurt, is…?"

"Scan complete." He informed before Cass could even finish.

"Guess not…"

"Your body heat temperature is high. I am also detecting signs of dizziness and overall body weakness. Your neurotransmitter levels are also low, most likely affected by your state. Diagnosis: Cold caused by a fever; common at this time of year." Baymax finished his analysis.

Cass managed a nod at what he said. "Anything you can do in order to make me feel better?" She asked. Hiro told her that Tadashi built Baymax as a robotic nurse, so maybe he had something inside of him that will help her get better.

"The best cure for a cold is a good rest. However, I am equipped with every kind medication known to man." Baymax informed. "Is there a preferred medication you would like to take?" He asked Cass, who thought about it for a second.

"Can you give me some Aspirin? That could probably help me." She said.

"Before I eject the pill, would you like a warm beverage to help the medicine go down?" Baymax asked, just to be sure.

Cass thought about it for a few seconds. "Can you make me some tea?" She asked politely.

"My scanners indicate that your favorite type of teas is: Oolong tea. Would that be alright?" Baymax asked, and upon Cass's approval nodding, the robot got to work. Baymax positioned his left hand a bit above his belly and it quickly retracted to the inside of the arm. Once it came back outside, the hand held a mug and Baymax pointed to the top of it and turned to look at Cass again. "How many spoons of sugar would you like in your tea?"

"One and a half should do. I don't think too much sugar is the way to go in my situation." She let out a small chuckle. Baymax returned to look at the tea mug and spread the required amount of sugar out of his finger. After that, the same finger also ejected the asked type of tea into the cup, and eventually it also filled the mug with a nice amount of hot water.

Once the tea was done, Baymax handed it over to Cass. "Your tea is ready. I hope you will enjoy it."

Cass took the cup from the robot and proceeded to blow at the drink before taking a sip. "Mmm, this is really good!" She complemented Baymax before taking another sip.

"Are you ready for your pill?" Baymax asked her and she nodded at him. Cass opened her mouth and Baymax pointed his finger in its direction. He then ejected the Aspirin into her mouth and she quickly drowned the pill with another sip of her tea.

"Thanks, Baymax." She told him with a soft smile, the biggest one she could pull off in her condition.

"I can deactivate now if you say you are satisfied with your care and wish to get some rest. If you will need me again, I can be activated by a sound of distress like "Ow"." He informed her.

"Okay then, I'm satisfied with my care." Cass told the robot. Once she said those words, Baymax returned to his red luggage, which lay nearby, and deflated into it. Cass then put the half empty tea mug on the floor near her bed and closed her eyes in an attempt to get a bit of sleep. It is what the robot doctor ordered after all…

* * *

A few hours passed by since Cass went to sleep. It was almost afternoon and Hiro was probably more than half way through his day at the San-Fransokyo's Institute of Science. When Cass woke up and saw that the skies were now darker in color, she realized just how long she's been asleep. Cass didn't complain though. Infect, she felt a lot better than she did in the morning. She didn't feel a hundred percent right yet, as she still needed the comfortable bed to lay on and a warm blanket to be covered by, but she did feel better.

After taking a minute to herself in order to recover from the long sleep, Cass remembered that she deactivated Baymax before going to sleep. "Ow…" She said in order to activate the robot and ask him to scan her.

Baymax inflated shortly after the word was said and made his way towards Cass. "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal health care companion. Hello, Cass." He added at the end of his regular activating speech.

"Hey, Baymax. Did you enjoy your sleep?" Cass asked him.

"I am a robot. I do not require sleeping. I am simply turned off until I am needed again." He told her, causing the brunet woman to look at him wired.

"Well, whatever it is that you were doing in there; did you enjoy it?" She asked again.

Baymax tilted his head a bit sideways. "Indeed I have. However, I am not the concern. I heard a sound of distress coming from you when you said "Ow", what seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"There's no real problem. Honestly, I feel better than I did this morning." Cass told him. "I was just wondering if you could scan me and see if there's any improvement."

"I will scan you now." Baymax informed before completing the scan. "Your body heat temperature is indeed lower and your neurotransmitter levels are a bit more elevated than what they were in the morning. That is very good. You should be in full health in a day or two, based on my diagnoses."

"Okay, great!" Cass exclaimed with happiness in her voice. "That's good to hear."

"I can deactivate if you are satisfied with your care." Baymax told her, seeing how his patient seemed to feel well enough at the moment.

"Actually, if you don't mind, another cup of tea would be nice." Cass told him.

"You are my patient. I will take care of all of your needs." The robot told her before proceeding to make another cup of tea with the same ingredients as before. Once the tea was done, Baymax handed it over to Cass. "Here you go."

Cass took the tea and took a small sip of it, letting the good taste of it surround her tongue. "Thanks again, Baymax." She said as she put the cup on the floor next to the other one. "I should let you run the café the next time I'm sick." She said with a small smile.

"I can now deactivate if you are satisfied with your care." Baymax said again, feeling like Cass was good for the time being.

Cass looked at Baymax after hearing what he just said. "Actually, can you just sit here and talk to me?" She asked the chubby robot. "I'm kind of in a need for company until Hiro gets back."

"You are my patient. I would like to be of help in any kind of occasion." Baymax told the woman in front of him as he slowly sat down on her bed next to her. Once sitting, Baymax turned his head in Cass's direction. "What would you like to talk about?" He asked her.

"Umm… I guess my first question will be when did you first meet Hiro?" Hiro told Cass that Tadashi was the one who created Baymax, and that both are now part of a Super-Hero team, but he never actually told her how or when he was introduced to the robot.

"Tadashi introduced me to Hiro on the day of November 7th." Baymax informed, loading the information of the date from his database. "One week after my 84th test. I remember Hiro being mostly impressed by my features back then. I was not activated again until April 15th, when Hiro sounded like he was hurt."

Cass seemed to remember the date Baymax just mentioned. "April 15th… That's the day Hiro signed up for college. I remember that…"

"We were not present at the institute on that day. According to my database, we encountered Professor Callaghan at an old where house, jumped out a window, and Hiro taught me karate." Baymax told her while moving his hands in various motions when he said "karate".

Cass had to take everything Baymax had just told her in. Hiro told her how they encountered Callaghan near the "Krei-Thech" building, and that they were there once the professor was sent to jail, but not much more about the origin of the group. Hearing that now made Cass realize that Hiro lied to her about signing up for classes that day, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized everyone in the city benefited from that lie.

"Hiro is a good kid." Baymax suddenly said, bringing Cass's attention back to him. "You should be proud of him."

Cass giggled for a bit after that. "Oh, I'm proud of him. I couldn't be more proud of him than I am right now." She declared as tears started to form in her eyes. "When I look at him now, I can see a lot of his father in him." Cass said while letting a tear, or two, slide down her cheek while remembering her older late brother. "I always thought Hiro was more like his mother; smart and kind, but also impulsive and a bit too proud of that brain of his. Tadashi I always saw as an exact copy of his father; so kind, so handsome, so gentle and ready to just… go out and help whoever he could." She continued to reminisce, Baymax looking and focusing his entire attention at her.

"When their parents died and I took these two in, I… I was always reminded of them both. Something about the way they talked and treated things and situations would sometimes remind me how their parents acted under the same circumstances. It was only with Tadashi at the beginning because he was much older, poor Hiro was only three when it happened, but as he grew older I started to see a lot of his mother in him." She told Baymax. "There was even one point when… when I thought I wasn't doing a good enough job raising him because he took so much from her and not me. I'm still not sure I was the best parent for Hiro, but I did do my best." She finished.

"It sounds like you care a lot about Hiro." Baymax observed.

"Of course I do." Cass answered, still blinking some tears out. "He's my boy. I fed him, I supplied for him, I raised him, I gave him bathtubs, I wiped his nose whenever he had a cold… as much as I'm concerned he is my little boy!" She said, Baymax could detect that she was standing behind every word. "And to see him slowly grow up into a man now, with the whole Super-Hero thing, and college and everything; I start to see more of his father in him, alongside his mother." She smiled at the thought that her older brother and his loving wife were both reflected in their younger son's personality. "If only Tadashi was here to see him…" She dropped her head, wishing her other boy was around.

"Tadashi is here." Baymax stated before he got up and turned so that his entire body faced Cass.

Before she could have reacted to what the robot said, a video started playing on his chest. "This is Tadashi Hamada…" The guy in the video said. Cass instantly recognized the young man, even before he said his name. Several other videos of Tadashi started playing after that, showing him testing Baymax. There were a lot of failures, but one video in praticular got Cass unlike the ones before it.

Just as Tadashi finished introducing himself, the power in the lab went out. Tadashi then inspected Baymax with his flash light and he let out a sigh. "I'm not giving up on you." He said. "You don't understand this yet, but people need you. So let's get back to work." Even though she knew Tadashi wasn't talking to her at the moment of that recording, she felt like he was giving her an encouraging talk; like he was counting on her to raise Hiro in the best way she could. Hiro needed her and now people needed Hiro, so when she really thought about it, people did need her like he said in the video.

Cass couldn't imagine she would get even more emotional after that, but then the final video played. This one showed the final test and Baymax being operative without any hiccups or bugs. Seeing her late nephew being so happy about his success made Cass cry with joy, knowing that he had achieved what he intended and that Hiro was taking Tadashi's wish and creation one step further.

Once the video screen disappeared, Cass was letting all of her tears out. "I love my family so much!" She cried before feeling Baymax's large hands engulfing her in a hug.

"It is all right to cry." He told her. "Crying is a natural response to pain, and or, personal lost." Baymax then started patting Cass's head several times while saying "There, there".

Cass's crying died down, and was even replaced with light chuckles as the robot comforted her. "Thank you, Baymax." She said once the robot pulled away. "I'm starting to feel a lot better. Care to give me a scan?" She asked the robot who complied immediately.

"Your body heat temperature keeps decreasing. Your neurotransmitter levels are somewhere between high and low, common for the kind of emotional reaction you have experienced just now. I recommend having one more day of rest tomorrow before returning to your job." Baymax told her what he made of the situation. Cass just nodded at him with a smile, her tears already drying up.

* * *

Hiro returned home shortly after. Once he got up, he saw Baymax standing near Cass's bed and his aunt's face being all red. Hiro was kind of terrified when he saw his aunt's face, fearing something happened and Baymax was now taking care of something a lot bigger than a simple cold, like he thought she had.

"Aunt Cass!?" He called once he got up the stairs and ran straight to her bed, throwing his back-pack aside. "What happened? Are you okay?" Hiro asked while breathing heavily.

"I'm more than okay, Hiro." Cass smiled at her nephew. "Baymax took really good care of me. He says I will be all good to go after another day of rest." She reassured.

"Is that true, Baymax?" Hiro turned to his robot.

"Yes, Hiro." Baymax confirmed. "She will be alright. The treatment I gave her worked out."

"That's good to know." Hiro said with joy and happiness in his voice. "Thanks for taking care of her, buddy." He told Baymax.

With Hiro back home and able to take care of her if needed, Cass dismissed Baymax into his luggage. After the robot deactivated, Hiro told Cass about his day at the institute and that he was glad no crimes were happening, meaning Baymax wasn't needed at the filed. Cass later explained to him why her face was as red as Hiro saw when he came back, telling him about her talk with Baymax. When she got to the part about not thinking she was a good enough parent for him, Hiro hugged her and told her that out of the two mothers he had, he had more good memories with her. It was kind of a given, seeing how Hiro didn't really remember his biological parents, but it was enough to cheer Cass up.

After a few more hours of talking, which Hiro combined with getting some school-work done, the two departed for sleep. Hiro already promised Cass that he will leave Baymax for her the next day, and she couldn't wait to spend more time with the health care robot.

THE END

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this one, as it really sort of just wrote itself. I hope you guys enjoyed it as well.**

**According to the Disney Wiki, Cass's last name is indeed "Hamada", so I think it's safe to assume that she is Hiro and Tadashi's father's sister. I half based this conversation on Aunt May's talk with Peter Parker in "The Amazing Spider-Man 2". I like that scene from the movie and it seemed like a good fit for what this scene was about.**

**I'm no doctor, and I didn't have one with me to approve the medical accuracy in this story, so excuse me if I got something wrong. Feel free to correct me if there IS something to correct. **

**According to the head-cannon of this story, Hiro activated Baymax on April 15th; which is today in some parts of the world... and it's also my birthday, if anyone cares...**

**Leave a review if you got something to say and I hope you enjoyed! Take care!**


End file.
